The Story of the Twins and the Potters
by Siriusly luvs Harry Potter
Summary: Victoria and Jake soon realize that they are not ordinary teenagers.With the help of a wise old man, some new friends, and a bit of magic, they just might unravel the true mystery of their past.   My first fanfiction! Please review!
1. Prologue: The Discovery

"Victoria!" I woke up with a start and groaned. Why oh why must my mom wake me up this early? I got up and dressed and slowly made my way downstairs. Breakfast was on the table, a blueberry muffin with a glass of orange juice. I sat down and watched my mom fix eggs for my dad.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" she said her apron covered in flour, probably from the homemade bread she just put into the oven. "I'm fine thanks mom" I replied automatically. We go through this every morning. She says a fourteen year old girl should eat more than a muffin from breakfast. I just shrug and say I'm not that hungry.

My dad slowly walked into the room, rubbing his hand through his messy brown hair. "Hey sport" he said sitting down next to me. He picked up the paper and began to read. My mom slid a plate across the table and soon fixed one for her. My parents started their usual morning chat, which I usually spent this time staring out the window.

I started thinking about my life. A fourteen year old girl with blond hair and grey eyes. I'm not that much of an interesting person. I am a quirky girl who loves to talk, but at the same time I'm quite. I stand up for my friends and will protect the people I love.

My daydream was soon interrupted by a smack on the back of my head. "Ow!" I yelled, jumping a foot in the air. I heard a snigger and a thud as my twin brother sat down on the other side of me. I glared playfully at Jake, but those brown eyes were really hard to stare down. They were always full of laughter and playfulness. "Now, Now" said my dad but I could tell there was a smile in his voice.

"What do you want to do today Vic?" my brother said between large amounts of eggs and bacon. "We could always go exploring in the woods again" I suggested. "Fine by me" he replied. When we finished we laced up our converse and headed for the back door. "Be careful and don't wonder into Mr. Hummer's yard!" I heard my mom yell at us. "We won't!" we yelled simultaneously. When we were out of earshot Jake said "Yeah we won't tell you". We both busted out laughing. Mr. Hummer was a good friend of ours, but nobody knew. He had a bad reputation for being the town grump.

We crossed into the shade of the many cedar trees. I loved the woods in the summertime. We enjoyed the sound of our footsteps crunching leaves and pine needles, until the sound of the river broke the silence. I got a running start and jumped onto the first big rock. I glanced back at Jake who was staring open mouthed at something.

"What is it?" I asked my twin.

I glanced over to where he was staring at and my jaw dropped. Over the years we found the perfect place to cross over to Mr. Hummer's house. It had two huge rocks and a soft patch of grass on the other side. Never, in the whole five years we have been visiting Mr. H, have I seen a big oak bridge. I walked over to it and put one foot on it, Jake right behind me. "How?" I said more to myself than Jake. "I- I was just wishing for a better way to cross and then… a bridge popped up out of nowhere!" I looked at him with my eyebrows arched.

"Well what do you want me to say?" he said getting a little angry. "That I built it when your back was turned?" I softened my expression and said "No Jake. Sorry it's just… well let's go see Mr. H. He always knows how to fix our problems." Jake nodded and we crossed the bridge and walked into the garden, which led to Mr. Hummer's house. We walked up and Jake knocked on the door. I looked around and was thinking I wish he would hurry up. The door flew open with such force it knocked it off the hinges. I looked at Jake who again had his mouth hanging open.

I heard a soft chuckle and glanced up. "About time, I would say." said Mr. Hummer. I just stared at the old man with my mouth still open. "Come in you two. There is something I need to tell you." I looked at Jake who looked at me. He closed his mouth and followed the man into the house. I walked into the threshold not knowing what to except.


	2. Chapter 1: Wizards and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter! I do however own Victoria and Jake.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! Albus will probably be in the next chapter, where he will meet Victoria and Jake.

I walked across the hall and into the brightly lit sunroom. I sat down on the couch beside of my brother. I studied the old man I had known for most of my teenage life. He had always listened to my brother and me. He was always asking about our life and helping us with any problems we had. He was like the grandfather we never had.

"… Victoria, Jake, I have been your friend for about four or five years now. I moved here for a reason, but we will get to that later. You are probably wondering how you" he said looking at me, "busted my door off the hinges and" now looking at my brother, "how you made that bridge appear."

"How…" Jake and I began, but we fell silent as he held up an old, frail hand. "I will answer your questions later, but for now I need you to hear me out" We fell silent and let our old friend finish.

"I'm not sure how to ease into this so I'm just going to start from the beginning. Twelve years ago one of my dear friends showed up on my doorstep. She told me the story of how she went to check in on her friends, Dalton and Jennifer. They had been on a…. errand for her and she had come to check on them. She walked up to their door and knocked. When no one answered, she walked in. She wasn't expecting them to be in the state that they were in. She found them in the living room dead."

I put my hand to my mouth and Jake's face had gone white, but we urged him to go on.

"She went upstairs in hope to find the perpetrator, but instead she found two babies. She did some quick thinking and decided to go to someone that she trusts. She then came over to my place. She explained the situation and I said I would find them a home for these two young babes. I watched out for a good couple to come along and I soon found one. I moved near them and I have always kept an eye on them. The parents were very watchful over their adopted kids. I think they soon grew… rather possessive of them, especially their mother. They soon found excuses for not letting me see them and I think they were afraid of what their children would grow up to be. I think perhaps they thought by separating me from these kids, it would become less likely _it _would happen. I have grown fond of these kids over the years. They are bright, spunky, and brave beyond impair. Just like their parents. I hope they will understand when I explain why I have kept this from them for… a long time." He stopped for a minute but my mind was turning.

Then I closed my eyes and I heard a women scream. I then heard a man's voice yell and then a very loud thud. I opened my eyes and said "It was us wasn't it?" Jake looked shocked but Mr. Hummer, who looked like he was expecting this, didn't.

Mr. Hummer smiled a small, sad smile. "You saw a vision didn't you" I must have looked confused because he sighed and said "I can't hold it off any longer. Victoria, Jake… you two have magical blood running through your veins."

My mouth then fell open for the third time that day. Jake took the news by laughing. "You're joking right? This is all a joke, isn't it?" he said still laughing.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm not joking" Mr. Hummer said.

Jake continued to laugh until he saw the serious look on Mr. Hummer's face.

"You mean were wizards?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Victoria, yes you are" he said, also in a quiet tone. He slowly got up from his chair and walked toward the big bay window.

"I have always wondered why you have not realized you could do these things before now. You are ideally supposed to find out when your ten years old, maybe younger. I shall now contact my friend, yes Victoria the same one" he smiled at me as if knowing I was about to ask the very question.

"I'll be right back" he then left the room. I looked at Jake who was staring out the window. Before I could speak Jake spoke up.

"I've always wondered why we look different from… mom and dad." I never really noticed it until Jake had said that. Now that he has I do see what he means. Our parents have brown hair. We both have blond. My eyes are grey while my brothers are brown. Our _parents_ have blue eyes.

"Were wizards" I said to myself, Jake was just about to say something when Mr. Hummer came back into the room but this time he was not alone.

The lady that was with him gave off a very important aura. She wore robes of green with a green hat. She had glasses perched on her nose. "Good gracious. They look like carbon copies of them Hank"

I raised my eyebrows at Mr. Hummer. He merely smiled.

They walked over and the lady in green waved with what looked like a stick, and a chair appeared.

They then both sat down and glanced from Jake and me.

"Oh dear, terribly sorry" the lady said with a strong British accent. "I'm Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to offer you a rather late invitation to coma and attend our school. I have your letters right here." She pulled two letters out of her cloak and handed one to each of us and then continued "I'm sure Hank here has filled you in with what happened to your parents. They were my students, my friends. They were well known in our world. They were good friends of Harry Potter. You will soon figure out who he is."

She took a breath and studied us for a couple of minutes before continuing.

"I'm sorry for all of this secrecy, and I'm sorry that you are just learning this information now. I hope that you will understand that we were protecting you from this person who killed your parents. I am glad, and relieved, to say that we found him two years ago In Scotland hiding out. The wizarding world is again at peace, even though they have lost many dear loved ones."

She glanced at her watch before saying "Oh dear, Hank, I'm going to be late for a staff meeting. Can you take it from here?"

"Why yes Minerva, I think so. You will have two new fourth years by the time I am done with them." She said farewell and goodbye to us before she disappeared on the spot with a faint pop.

I looked at the letter in my hand and up at Frank. Jake was doing the same. "I know this is a lot to take in at one time, figuring out that you're not muggles and…" He stopped at the confused look on our faces.

He chuckled and said "Muggles are non magic people. They can't see or hear anything magical, unless its brooms and common spells"

We both nodded and he continued "Like I was saying, I know this is a lot to take in but please try to bear with me. You are going to have to study hard these next two months, your school term starts on September 1. We will have to go buy your school stuff first; yes I believe we shall do that now."

He got up from his chair and started to leave the room.

"Well come on you two, were not waiting for the Nargles to come" he said smiling, heading for the door.

"Nargles, wizards, Hogwarts, sis were just a crazy bunch, aren't we?" Jake said smiling.

I smiled back and said "Yes brother, yes we are"

We laughed and headed after Mr. Hummer.


End file.
